1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes drying racks and more particularly pertains to a new clothes drying apparatus for allowing articles that need to be dried flat to air dry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes drying racks is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,249 describes a device for supporting clothing to allow the clothing to air dry. Another type of clothes drying rack is U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,261 having a plurality of hoops for receiving clothing that is to be suspended from the hoops to allow the clothing to dry. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,961 has a portable valet for supporting a garment. U.S. Patent No. Des. 261,350 shows a clothes dryer rack.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for clothing articles to be dried flat.